Zero Blitzwing
Zero is a new member of the recently opened Justice Sword Guild. Wanted to make money and help out people in need he joined to eliminate demons from the world. Appearance Zero is a tan skinned young man with a cruel look. His hair is white with light maroon sharp tips, he wears a black punk jacket with dark purple pauldrons on the shoulder, the single black fingerless gloves that has belts on the wrist to keep it together, and on the waist of his black pants. His scarf is very long that looks like 2 tails and maroon colored. The boots that he wears are black soldier boots. Personality He doesn't like being close to his guildmates, but he doesn't want to be away from them either. Due to his tragic past, he has kept friends at a distance. His attitude towards people is rude and harsh, but he doesn't mean too. He just doesn't want to lose anyone else in his life due to the massacre of his hometown. He tries very hard to keep this inner turmoil to himself alone, which causes great concern from his allies and alot of stress on himself. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him and get involved with his vengeance. His only fear is that he will lose someone on his team due to the lack of power. He viciously hates this, so he trains everyday to become stronger; strong enough to keep his friends safe. History Zero Blitzwing and his twin sister Silva Blitzwing; son and daughter Weapon Masters Tasha Blitzwing and Samuel Blitzwing. Battle Town with his two parents. His parents were powerful fighters, weapons pros at best. The twins wanted to become strong, so they trained everyday to perfect their fighting skills with wooden swords. The parents quickly learned that they both were pros of the sword, but has different styles. Zero was more brutal and harsh, but Silva was more quiet and deadly precise. On their 10th birthday, they were given two swords, Ebony Striker and Black Death; a weapon with Shadow and Darkness Magic Lachrima in them, created by his parents. The parents were happy as the twins begins to practice their skill. As they were gonna fight, an explosion went off, destroying half of the town. Along with the explosion came a menacing threat: demons! Hordes of them! The townspeople tried their best against the dark assault, some were slaughtered, some slayed the demons. The battle rage on for a long time, seeing no end in sight. Zero and Silva managed to kill off the weaker demons easily, due to their training. One of the bigger ones hit the twins, knocking them out. As the demon was about to kill them, Samuel decapitated the demon into pieces. Tasha ran down to them to picked up the twins along with Samuel and hide them for their safety. They run back to fight them off as the twins tried to recover. The two weapon fighter were finally pushing the demon horde back and victory is at hand. However, one snuck up on Tasha to impale her, but Samuel got in the way as he got impaled in his heart. In rage, Tasha fought back killed the demon, but she was now surrounded by more of them. She did the best she could as she slayed half of them until she was killed and ripped apart. Zero and Silva woke up and get up out of hiding and ran back to the spot they were rescued. In trauma and rage, the twins miraculously begins to cut them all down with fury. Not before Zero gained a large gash on his chest and Silva gained a gash on her back from the demons they killed. Amazed the last and more powerful demons sits and watch. One of the demons gained a large gash from a slash attack and fell from Zero and Silva, but they as blood got spilled on their open cuts, their blood was tainted with demon blood, which will bring problems into the future. As they turned around, they ran towards the last demons, but were quickly defeated by sheer power and skill by the Demon Outrage . As the demon Warp, walked forward to kill Zero; who was knocked out by the attack, Silva did minimal damage by cutting his left eye. In rage and surprise, Warp cuts her and teleports her far away. Background Name| Zero Bloodwing Age|19 Alias| Silent Shadow Weight| 156 Height| 5'9 ▪ known for his unmatched tenacity and willpower. ▪ Discard his positive self from his heart to better perform in battle. ▪ Has a fear of fire. Goals To find his lost sister. Abilities - Despite his firm tone body, he is surprisingly fast in combat. He used this to out speed his targets that is physically stronger then them. When his dark blood activates, he becomes even faster then before. With the enhanced increase of speed, Zero can be a deadly blur to his enemies. After being defeated by a swordsman named Nero Fang; a Sword Magic Master with Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic , he learned that his current abilities won't be enough to complete his goals, so he went to Tournament Land and took a class in the Sword Magic Dojo, Darkness Magic Dojo and Shadow Magic Dojo . As he has training with the 3 teachers, Zero has gained a incredible boost of speed that increases the swings and strikes of his blade. His dark blood activation increases his power further, but he slowly learning how to control this power. - Zero has trained his entire childhood to master his agility to help him in combat. Dodging close calls punches, near-fatal slices, he almost master them all. He barely dodge his twin sister's barrage of speedy attacks, leaving him with bruised and cuts. When he got older, he was about to dodge the deadly accurate attacks as he has a special ability called Pattern Sense. After learning that his training was not helping when he lost utterly to Nero Fang, a master level Light Magical Martial Artist, he went to Tournament Land to take on 3 teachers as his new masters. After many hours of training, Zero has earned a high degree of fast response to any attack, better than he was before. - To gain the power to move very fast and dodge alot of attacks comes from his stamina and healthy diet. He constantly worked on all of his muscles, so he can perform well in combat. Constantly fighting his twin or getting constantly brought into battle by her, has keep him in check. - Zero has trained in the way of the sword when he was little. After the massacre of his hometown and his sister missing, Zero gave in to his anger and hate as he swore to always train to master the way of the sword. The result of his training as he reached his teenager years, Zero has grown much stronger in swordplay, but his heart was covered in darkness of anger and rage. Sometimes he goes too far due to the demon blood that got into his system that causes an increase boost of his capabilities and the Dark Heart ability that strengthens the user with negative emotions and corrupts the users magic, making him very dangerous on the battlefield. Each use was beginning to corrupt him and the dark blood in him was making even more power hungry. Ways of Combat Darkness Magic Swordplay Special Dark Heart - The user can amplify and gained immeasurable power by tapping into the darkness of their hearts. Magic Sword Magic Darkness Magic Weapons Ebony Striker - a Darkness Magic sword with Darkness Magic Enhancement powers. Attacks Darkness Magic ●'Beginner'● ▪ Dark Splitter ▪ ▪ Black Erasure ▪ Evil Swing ▪▪ Spinning Slash ▪ Darkness Block ▪ Darkness Counter ▪ Darkness Boost ▪ Darkness Body ▪ Dark Heart ▪ Demon Mask ▪ Grim Parade ●'Advanced'● ▪ Darkness Shot ▪ Darkness Wave ▪ Darkness Bomb ▪ Darkness Pulse ▪ Dark Kick ▪ Black Roundhouse ▪ Grim Impale ▪ Silent Shadow ▪ Fallen Dark Slice ▪ Rising Dark Slice ●'Master'● ▪ Nightmare of Zero ▪ Abyss of Swords ▪ Black Edge ▪ End of Black ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Combo Attacks ▪ ' Dark Demon Blade'- a combo of Darkness Magic imbued slashes along with strikes blast the opponent away with Darkness magic. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Final Attack ▪ Nightmare of Zero - Solo Attack Team Attack Boosters ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem 10x Physical Power 10x Weapon Power Relationship Darkness Magic Dog X2 ▪ Kuro - a male dog that has Darkness Magic in his body. Can speak as well. ▪ Nero - a female dog that has a Darkness Magic Lachrima in her body. She can speak as well. Shadow Magic Cat ×2 ▪ Bikou - a male cat that has a Shadow Magic Lachrima in his body. Can speak as well. ▪ Kage - a female dog that has a Shadow Magic Lachrima in her body. Can speak as well. Silva Blitzwing - His sister. Samuel Blitzwing - His father. Killed in a demon attack. Tasha Blitzwing - His mother. Killed in a demon attack. Luna Snipes - His partner. Darren Hilt - His Partner. Gallery Zero_Blitzwing.jpg| Dark Sword Mage